


Surf's Up

by CindyRyan



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Fic challenge: Hurt/comfort.  A day at the beach goes wrong





	1. Chapter 1

Issuing another fic challenge. :) Write a short story where one of the characters is hurt can be on duty or off. :)

Title: Surf's Up  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: between Shakeup and Homefront

LAPD Officer Tim Bradford was grateful his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses so non one could see the sarcastic eye rolls. He really didn't know why he was at the beach on one of his few days off. He didn't know why he let his rookie talk him into this outing. Lucy Chen owed him big time. With it being peak tourist season the beaches in Los Angeles were crowded and the one they were at was no exception. Tim grumbled as they shouldered their way through to find a spot for the four of them. Along with Lucy there were her two other rookies in the three amigos Jackson West and John Nolan. 

“First one in!”John shouted enthusiastically as he dumped his gear unceremoniously at Lucy's feet and took off for the ocean carrying a new surfboard.

“Like a giant five year old.”Lucy commented shaking her head in amusement.

“I think you insulted the five year olds.”Tim muttered as he unfolded the chair he'd brought and sat down.

“Only his third time surfing.”West explained with a wide grin. “He's a bit excited.”

Lucy put down her bag and towel next to Tim. He had been the only one not dragging along a surf board. Tim didn't mind surfing he just didn't feel like it today. Lucy's was a light pink and she hefted it and followed Nolan. 

“Don't let some kid bury you in the sand.”Lucy called back with a grin.

Tim took off his shades so he could glower at his rookie before he contently settled back in the chair. Time for a nap.

*****  
An hour later John Nolan steadied himself by holding his arms out. He even let himself look up and over at the beach. This was awesome! Only the fourth time that day he'd found a wave and only the second he'd been able to stand for longer than two seconds. John let out a whoop and smiled. Seconds later he was tumbling head over feet and he had no idea where his board had gone. Just as fast something hard hit him in the head and darkness closed in.

*****  
Lucy watched horrified as John fell from the wave. She'd just made it back to the beach. Lucy shouted at Jackson and Tim and then dropped her board and ran for where she'd last seen John. Lucy dove into the waves and thought she spotted John and swam for the shape. It was him but he as unconscious. Lucy surfaced briefly for a large lungful of air before going back under.   
****

West took off to alert a lifeguard and Tim went after Lucy and John. Fortunately Lucy was wearing a red bikini making her easy to keep track of. He had reached the larger waves when he saw her go under. Tim was swimming towards her when he realized she'd been under too long. He cursed when his rookie still didn't surface and he plunged under the waves after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy had just reached John and began to pull him up when a rip current grabbed her. She fought against the strong current but with John's added weight it was a losing battle. Lucy's lungs burned and dark spots began to appear in her vision. Finally Lucy was able to break free of the current but she'd spent too much time under for her strained lungs. Blackness closed in.  
******

When Tim surfaced for air he saw six life guards and Jackson swimming towards him. He gulped a lungful of air and dove under again. Five feet from where he'd seen her last Tim saw Lucy's still form floating and grabbed her pulling them both to the surface. There were three life guards and West.

“I've got Chen!”Bradford shouted. “I didn't see Nolan.”

One of the lifeguards followed Tim to shore. Once on the beach Tim gently laid his rookie on her back. Just as the lifeguard was about to start CPR Lucy started to cough. Tim let out a relieved sigh and helped the lifeguard roll Lucy onto her left side so she could evict the salt water. A few minutes later Lucy looked at Tim her brown eyes wide.

“I had John but I couldn't hold onto him.”Lucy explained anxiously. “Current was too strong.”

“They'll find him.”Tim reassured his partner as they both looked out at the waves.

“I almost had him to the surface when I blacked out.”Lucy continued miserably.

“You did all you could, boot.”Tim said softly.

The life guard wrapped a towel around Lucy. Tim watched as she huddled into it. She looked scared and worried. There was nothing Tim could do to help her. The only thing that would is if this day had a happy ending. Tim found himself hoping it would.  
*****

An hour and a half later John Nolan was laying in a hospital bed in the ER looking at three worried faces.

“I'm alright, really.”John assured Jackson, Tim and Lucy. “Just feels like someone took a sledgehammer to my skull.”

“You were lucky, Nolan.”Bradford commented with a shake of his head. “Lifeguards said another minute under and it would've been lights out for good.”

“Yeah Lucy's rescue attempt kept you close enough that we found shortly after Bradford got Lucy out.”Jackson stated quietly. “I'm just glad everybody's okay.”

“I'm sorry you got hurt.”John said to Lucy. “But thank you for what you did.”

“What friends are for.”Lucy commented with a smile. “We'll let you get some rest.”

“Did anybody find my board?”John inquired as the three turned to leave.

Jackson shuffled his feet then sighed.

“Lifeguards found it, sorry man it was broke in two.”West explained. “You'll have to get a new one.”

“Yeah.”John acknowledged. “I'll see you later.”

As John leaned back and closed his eyes trying to ease the pounding in his head he wondered if he would get back on a surf board. Falling off of one was certainly painful but one really did feel like king of the world when you were up on the waves.

end


End file.
